Maho Dou Comedy Time
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Doremi parodies of Garfield comics, what more can I say? It's hilarious!
1. Part 1

Maho Dou Comedy Time !

Part 1

"STEAK!" Doremi yells from on top of a bookshelf. She has spotted a steak on the tabke below.

"BANZAI!" She jumps off of said bookshelf.

(POOMP!) Doremi lands face flat on the table.

Doremi then skips along merrily, with the steak in tow.

"Doremi-Chan!" Megan yells at her.

"Hissssssss!" Doremi hisses at Megan like a cat. "Even a witch apprentice has to forage for herself once in a while." Doremi said, then started eating her steak.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"If you take one bite of my pie, Jou-Sama, I'll smack your greedy, little hands." Megan said, walking away, leaving the Queen with a pie.

Jou-Sama then pulled out what appears to be Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer. She smashes the pie with it.

"If I can't have it, neither can she." Jou-Sama said, walking away from the "crime" scene.

***************************************************************************************************

"Megan-Chan, I have to admire your tenacity." Majorin said as she began to eat her dinner.

"You've pulled some dumb stunts," She continues, "But this is the worst."

We see Megan inside a giant pair of dentures.

"Feed the teeth!" Megan said.

**************************************************************************************************

We find Jou-Sama sleeping peacefully.

"Tick tick tick tick" goes the alarm clock.

Before the alarm clock heads into full wake-up mode, "I have a hammer." Jou-Sama said suddenly. The clock went back to normal ticking.

**************************************************************************************************

"Doremi-Chan, I know food is important to you," Megan said, "But there are limits."

"Like worshipping a steak." Majo Rika said.

Doremi is bowing to a plate with a steak on it.

"Don't anger the gods." Doremi said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Monday, I'm not afraid of you!" Megan said. "In fact, I laugh in your face!"

Megan started to laugh very loudly and confident sounding. As she was laughing, a Beedrill was flying towards her open mouth.

****************************************************************************************************

"Ney, Bri-Chan, guess what I got at a garage sale." Megan is talking on the phone to Brittany. Baba is trying to get her attention.

"I bought one of those cow skulls like you see in the old westerns." Megan said.

"Behind you, Megan!" Baba points behind Megan, stifling laughter.

"Hang on, Bri-Chan, I think I'm about to scream or something." Behind Megan, is Hana with a cow skull on her head.

****************************************************************************************************

"This could be any refrigerator, maybe yours." Hana said. She's standing in front of an open fridge.

"Deep within the frozen wastes it lurks." She said. "Ancient mayonnaise, fossilized cabbage, slowly mutating over untold eons, gradually achieving consciousness."

Hana nervously holds a container and slowly opens it. "Until that terrible day when it is unleashed upon an unsuspecting world."

Once the container is open, Hana screams, "**THE COLESLAW THAT TIME FORGOT!!! AYIEEE!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Cute, Hana-Chan," Majorin said sarcastically. "Now finish cleaning out the refrigerator."

"Quiet fool! You'll awaken the sleeping spuds from Planet Fungus!"

****************************************************************************************************

"Potato chips!" Aiko exclaims. She grabs the bag of chips.

Aiko struggles to open the bag. "Why do they make these bags so hard to open?!"

She tries to pull the bag apart. "EERRRGGHH!"

Finally, Aiko squeezes the bag until... ... ... ... ...

**KA-BLAM!!!!!!**

The bag exploded, startling Momoko, who was reading a magazine.

"Ai-Chan! What happened?" Momoko asked.

"They oughta put warnings on those bags!" Aiko said. She's lying on the floor with chip debris on her.

****************************************************************************************************

"I, Commander Hana, shall seek out injusticec wherever it may lurk!" Hana said.

"And with one swift motion of my mighty hand I will go... ..." She said, " Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Hana wags her finger in front of the camera.

*****************************************************************************************************

Jou-Sama is sleeping until an alarm clock runs up to her and goes, "Brinnnnng!", waking the Queen up.

Jou-Sama chases after said clock. "Come here you little... And I'll rip your hands off!" She threatens. The clock turns a corner and so does Jou-Sama.

Waiting around the corner is an even bigger alarm clock. The Queen looks surprised at this.

"**BRINNNG!" **Goes the giant alarm clock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I assume there's an explanation?" Majorin asked.

Jou-Sama is holding her guard tightly as she shouted, "Careful Majorin! They travel in pairs!"

***************************************************************************************************

"Boy, the days fly by fast... Seems every time you turn around..." Megan said.

She opened the front door of her house when—

**SPLUT!!! **A pie smacked Megan in the face.

"It's Monday again."

****************************************************************************************************

That's it for part one! Sorry if it's short. There'll be plenty more laughs in part two!


	2. Part 2

Maho Dou Comedy Time!

Part two!

_Authoress' note: I should've mentioned this in part one, but I own nothing in this story except Megan and Brittany! Also, I've been reading Garfield books since I was in elementary school and I wanted to do this for a while. Okay... Enjoy!_

We see Aiko blowing up a paper bag. Hazuki is sitting in front of her.

Then- **POW! **Aiko pops the bag, sending Hazuki into the air. Aiko discovers that Megan was inside the bag.

"I didn't know ya were in there, Megan-Chan," Aiko said, "I was playing a trick on Hazuki-Chan."

"At least I died for a good cause." Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

Majorin is eating a steak when Doremi walks in.

"I declare this steak the sovereign property of Harukaze Doremi!" Doremi said.

"I've never had my dinner annexed before." Said Majorin.

"And you may never see it alive again." Doremi walked off with the steak.

****************************************************************************************************

"I'm bored." Megan said.

Suddenly, she screams for no reason, **"KYAH!!!!"**

"That helped." Megan smiled. Momoko, Onpu, and Hazuki are left, scared out of their wits.

****************************************************************************************************

Megan is tap-dancing on a stage and the audience is booing at her.

"**BOO! BOO! BOO!"**

"Come on you ingrates! Do your worst!" Megan shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Maho Dou, Megan is covered in fluffy stuff.

"Uh..." Majorin is afraid to ask.

"There was a cotton candy vendor at the show tonight." Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Okay, Majorin, I'm ready!" Majo Rika calls out from her snot fort.

Suddenly, she hears a whistle and looks up behind her.

We pan to Majorin, who is standing on top of a hill. A large snowball is seen rolling downhill towards Majo Rika.

"Never build your fort at the bottom of a hill." Majorin states to the readers.

"**YAAHHH!" **Majo Rika screamed.

****************************************************************************************************

"I wish I had a fifty pound pan of brownies." Jou-Sama said.

**KRONG! **A fifty pound pan of brownies lands on top of her.

"Now wouldn't you think I'd know better than to make a wish like that on a Monday." Jou-Sama said from underneath said pan.

****************************************************************************************************

Megan is sleeping in her bed until she hears a sawing noise.

Apparently, a saw is cutting a hole around her and her bed.

"Must be Monday." Megan states to the audience.

****************************************************************************************************

"You know, Momo-Chan, life is like a bowl of cherries." Brittany said, spilling a bowl of cherries as Momoko walked by.

Momoko then slips on the cherries and lands flat on her back.

"Let down your guard and it'll get you." Brittany smirks.

"You're going to pay for this one." Momoko said.

****************************************************************************************************

"That's right, Akatsuki-Kun, I will not go out with you tonight." Doremi is talking on the phone.

Jou-Sama walks into the room.

"Yes, I know you're madly in love with me, but I have better things to do." Doremi continues with her conversation. Jou-Sama looks confusedly at this.

"Now, now, Akatsuki-Kun, you know I hate it when you grovel and stop sobbing uncontrollably." Said Doremi.

Jou-Sama snatches the phone form Doremi.

"At the sound of the tone, the time will be 10:00 A.M." The voice on the phone said.

**BEEP**

"You monster, Doremi-Chan. How dare you break that computer's heart?" Jou-Sama said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Doremi snapped at her.

****************************************************************************************************

We see Megan and Majo Heart sitting on a couch together and watching T.V. Megan is flipping through the channels.

"That's it! Gimme that remote control, Megan-San." Majo Heart said.

Megan then swallowed the remote.

**"MEGAN-SAN!!!!!"**

"Life just isn't fair, is it, Majo Heart-San?" Megan smiled.

****************************************************************************************************

The mailman approaches Megan's front door.

"Good morning, Megan." He said.

'_A rookie!' _Megan thought.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm famous!" Megan said.

"They say you're vicious!" The mailman said.

"Let me autograph your leg." Megan smiles evilly. She walks up to the mailman, showing her fangs and claws.

****************************************************************************************************

"Jou-Sama, I worry about you." Majorin said. Jou-Sama is sitting in her bed.

"I know you hate getting up..." Majorin continued. "But lynching the alarm clock?"

Said clock is hanging from a noose.

"It had it coming." Jou-Sama said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Dance for you me, Megan-Chan." Onpu said.

"Not a chance." Megan said.

"If you won't, I'm sure Hana-Chan would be happy to." Onpu patted Hana on the head.

Megan started tap-dancing.

'_You have to know what motivates that girl.' _Onpu thought as she smirked.

'_This is demeaning.' _Megan thought.

****************************************************************************************************

Doremi begins fluffing up her hair until she looks super kawaii.

"Don't try looking cute at me, Doremi-Chan." Momoko said. "You still can't have any of my steak."

****************************************************************************************************

Megan jumps up out of nowhere onto a chicken.

"Megan-Chan! Did you eat my chicken?" Momoko said.

Megan was walking away.

"No, of course not. If you had, there would be some bones left." Momoko put her left hand on her face.

Megan stopped when she heard "Bones."

****************************************************************************************************

"I'm so bored." Megan said. Then, she pulls out a peashooter. "Hmmmm..."

Megan shoots a spitball at Hazuki, causing the orange witch apprentice to scream, which in turn, caused Majo Heart to spill her coffee all over Majorin.

Majorin then whacks Majo Heart on her head. Majo Heart kicks Hazuki and soon they all start beating each other up.

"Much better." Megan smiled.

****************************************************************************************************

"Commander Hana will now step outside to fight evil." Hana said, walking out the door.

Outside, Hana is confronted by a very large dog.

"Commander Hana will now step inside and announce her retirement." Hana goes back inside and tosses away her magical compact.

****************************************************************************************************

"Jou-Sama, I was cleaning Maho Dou's basement." Majorin approached the Queen with a box. She emptied the box to find it was filled with alarm clocks.

"Please explain." Majorin glared at her.

"You found the sacred burial ground!" Jou-Sama said, shocked.

**(A/N) Wow! Jou-Sama must really hate alarm clocks!)**

****************************************************************************************************

Dodo flies on stage and everyone applauds for her.

"Dodo dodo do do do." Said Dodo. "Doo-do doo-do Dodo do do do. Dodo-dodo. Do-do-dodo!"

The audience laughs as Dodo flies off stage.

Then Megan comes in tap-dancing.

Suddenly, the audience throws tomatoes at her.

"I gotta find a new opening act." Megan said to herself as the audience was booing.

****************************************************************************************************

"Monday check." Megan said from under her bed covers. She held up a cardboard version of her face.

**SPLUT! **A pie smacked it.

"**HA!" **Megan went. **"FOOLED YOU!" **

Unfortunatly, she didn't see the **GIANT** pie coming at her from behind.

****************************************************************************************************

That's it for now! I think I'm gonna die laughing! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Keep an open eye for part three!


	3. Part 3

Maho Dou Comedy Time!

Part 3

Megan gasps as she's backed into a corner.

Hana is standing in front of her and smiling evilly. Her pigtails magically grow to twice their normal size.

"**NO!! NO!!" **Megan screams in terror.

Hana's pigtails grab her and they start slapping her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Megan wakes up, realizing the whole thing was a dream. Hana is sleeping near her bed. Megan grabs one of Hana's pigtails, casuing Hana to wake up.

"**WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" **Megan screams at the pigtail.

****************************************************************************************************

"Well, you've been a lovely audience." Megan said from her stage.

"**BOO!" **Goes the audience.

"I'd like to give you all a big hug and kiss."

"**BOO!" **

"How about a good slap and a live badger up the nose?" Megan crossed her arms.

"**BOO!" **

****************************************************************************************************

As Majorin is drinking her coffee, Hana comes in bouncing like crazy.

Hana keeps bouncing until she's offscreen. Majorin is not amused.

"Megan-Chan! Stop giving Hana-Chan coffee!" She shouts.

****************************************************************************************************

We see Jou-Sama walking along. Her hair is all frizzy and poofed up. The Queen comes up to Momoko with an angry look.

"I assume the electrified cookie jar was your idea?" Jou-Sama said. Momoko just smiled.

****************************************************************************************************

"Megan, for once I'd like a good night's sleep." Majo Rika said.

"Oh, all right." Megan said. "Here." She hands Majo Rika a trombone.

"**AND** the flares."

"You are no fun, you know that?"

****************************************************************************************************

Momoko is reading the newspaper when she hears a **SLAM!**

Aiko is slamming doors for some reason.

**SLAM!**

Looks like Aiko's ticked off.

"When I get angry, I just feel like slamming doors." Said Aiko.

Momoko stands in front of a door when Aiko walks by.

**SLAM!**

Aiko slams Momoko into the door, thinking the yellow witch apprentice was a door.

****************************************************************************************************

"I know what it's like outside..." Hazuki said from her bed. "Without leaving the house. Tonight there's a full moon."

Megan and Hana are standing at the foot of Hazuki's bed, wearing insane tribal clothing.

"We need a sacrifice." Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Ney, Jou-Sama, it says here people can perform superhuman feats of strength during periods of great stress." Majorin said. "What a load of nonsense! By the way, I'm taking you to the doctor today."

A television along with a Wii system are thrown at Majorin.

****************************************************************************************************

"You can't hide from me forever, Jou-Sama! I'm going to find you and take you to the doctor!" Majorin calls out from her chair.

"You may be sneaky, but I'm sneakier. "Sneaky" is my middle name." Majorin's chair is moving underneath her.

Obviously, the Queen is sneakier than her bodyguard.

****************************************************************************************************

Majorin is holding a piping hot pan of brownies.

"Jou-Sama can't resist brownies, and when she comes to eat them, I'm going to catch her and take her to the doctor." She said.

Then, what appears to be a pair of lips (Possibly Jou-Sama's) come in out of nowhere. They eat up all the brownies.

"That woman has the longest lips I've ever seen." Majorin said to the audience.

****************************************************************************************************

"Now where could Jou-Sama be?" Majorin asks to herself.

"She's not in the cookies," Majorin looks into a cookie jar. "And she certainly wouldn't be in the Scooby Snacks."

Once Majorin leaves to look somewhere else, Jou-Sama pops out of the jar marked 'Scooby Snacks.'

"It's a good thing I can't read words in English." Jou-Sama said.

****************************************************************************************************

Majorin looks under her bed and sees a pair of eyes.

"AHA! There you are, Jou-Sama! You're going to the doctor now!" Majorin said. She reaches under the bed and pulls out... ... a lock of pink hair.

"Sorry, Poppu-Chan."

***************************************************************************************************

"I wish I could find Jou-Sama's hiding place so I could take her to the doctor." Majorin said, taking clothes out of the dryer.

"She's sure hiding in a good place." She walked off with the laundry basket.

Jou-Sama then crawled out of the dryer, her hair frizzing out in all directions.

"A good place." The Queen said. "Not a smart place... But a good place."

****************************************************************************************************

"I hate Mondays." Megan said, lying in her bed.

"This is your conscience speaking." Her conscience, disguised as the alarm clock, said. "It's not nice to hate Mondays. Look at it as starting a fresh week with a clean slate."

Megan smashes the alarm clock and went under her covers.

"I hate Mondays." Said the conscience.

****************************************************************************************************

"Meeegggg-aaaannnn!" Majo Rika called out. "Megan, go out and get the paper."

"Yeha, yeah." Megan said.

Once Megan was out the door, there was a rumble of thunder.

"**WOOF! WOOF!" **A dog barks.

**"Back! Back! You mutts!"** Megan shouted.

There was a boom of thunder and a crack of lightening. Then the honk and screech of a car. Megan went back inside Maho Dou.

"It's not **HERE** yet!" Megan yelled. She was all beat up and charred.

Then the newspaper whacks her behind her head, knocking the turquoise apprentice to the ground.

****************************************************************************************************

Doremi flips a coin in the air. Poppu is standing in front of her.

"Tails." Doremi said after the coin landed. "Two out of three?"

"Forget it. The T.V. remote is mine tonight." Poppu said, walking away with said remote.

****************************************************************************************************

An owl hoots outside of Maho Dou. Inside the Queen and Majorin's room, the red-violet witch is freaked out.

"What's the sound?!" Majorin exclaimed.

"What sound?" Jou-Sama asked.

"That eerie, low lament of some lifeless demon bent on entering our house and dragging us into the dark night." Majorin said. As she spoke, Jou-Sama got freaked out as well.

Hana approached their bed. Suddenly, Hana let out a big old howl.

Like this, **"ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Sending Jou-Sama and Majorin into the ceiling.

Hana is now sleeping peacefully in the bed. Jou-Sama and Majorin are stuck in the ceiling.

"Now what's **that** sound?" Majorin asked.

"Oh Shut Up!" Jou-Sama snapped.

****************************************************************************************************

Midnight at Maho Dou, and Jou-Sama sneaks over to the cookie jar.

But upon opening said jar, a camera flash takes the Queen by surprise.

"**TRAITOR!" **Jou-Sama yelled.

Onpu had the camera that caught the Queen in the act.

****************************************************************************************************

"**HELP! I'M FALLING!" **Megan screamed.

"Just kidding." She said. "It's an overhead shot."

****************************************************************************************************

**BRING! **The alarm clock goes. Jou-Sama smashes it with her fist.

Then, the clock is still ringing. Jou-Sama gets out of her bed and starts stomping on the clock.

Once she was sure the clock had breathed it's last breath, Jou-Sama slipped back into bed.

"Rats! Too late! Now I'm wide awake." She said from underneath her covers.

****************************************************************************************************

"Good evening, folks." Megan said from her stage. "Here's a joke... What did the beaver say when he heard the chain saw?"

Someone throws an alarm clock at Megan, knocking her off stage.

Megan crawls back on stage, all beat up, and two Pidgeys fly around her head, going "Chirp. Chirp."

"They're playing my song." Megan said.

She stood on the stage again and said, "All of your mothers wear army boots!"

Everyone started throwing junk at Megan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you do it, Megan-Chan?" Majorin asked.

"I loooove the attention." Megan answered. Now, she was completely mauled.

****************************************************************************************************

"I'm taking this steak and there's nothing you can do about it, chipmunk cheeks." Doremi said to Majo Rika.

After Doremi has taken the steak, Majo Rika stated to the readers, "I've always encouraged Doremi to be assertive, but I believe she's crossed the fine line to obnoxious."

****************************************************************************************************

Megan yawns as she walks up to her cereal bowl. She hears music inside the bowl. Megan looks into the bowl.

"You know it's Monday when you wake up and find six crickets doing a water ballet in your bowl." She said.

****************************************************************************************************

Part Three! Hoped you liked it! R&R Onegai shimasu! Part four, coming soon!


	4. Part 4

Maho Dou Comedy Time!

Part 4: 

Megan is eating her dinner. A pie is sitting on the table behind her. Jou-Sama approaches said pie.

"Touch my pie and you die." Megan said.

Jou-Sama quickly touches the pie with her finger and Megan turns around at this. Then Jou-Sama runs for her life.

"**ALWAYS RIDING THE RAGGED EDGE OF DISASTER, AREN'T YOU, JOU-SAMA?!" **Megan shouted.

****************************************************************************************************

Megan and Majorin are in Maho Dou's bus.

"Let me give you a driving lesson, Megan-Chan." Majorin said.

Megan looks bored out of her mind.

"When you're as good a driver as I am, you drive defensively." Majorin continued. "You look both ways at an intersection." She looked both ways, left and right. "Then you proceed with caution."

Suddenly, Megan went, **"HONK! SCREEEE!" **Scaring the heck out of Majorin.

"Darn you, Megan-Chan."

"I'm such a kidder." Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

Megan yawned as she got out of bed.

As she did, her mattress flipped on top of her and pinned Megan to the ground.

"I'll get you for this, Monday." Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Well, Majorin, Megan's basically in good health." Majo Heart said. "But you'll have to take better care of her."

"Listen to the doctor, Majorin-Sama." Megan said.

"She's too fat."

"Close your ears girl! The woman's some kind of a quack!" Megan yelled from behind Majorin.

***************************************************************************************************

"How do you feel about jogging this morning, Megan-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"How do you feel about bleeding this morning?" Megan said, showing her claws.

"I get your drift." Momoko walked away.

"Bright girl."

****************************************************************************************************

Megan is back on her stage.

"Anyone here tonight from out of town?" She asks the audience.

A pineapple is chucked at her head.

"Hawaii! How nice!" Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

Majorin whacks a spider with a newspaper. She smirks at her little victory.

"Heh heh heh." The spider chuckled.

"This is not a good sign." Majorin looks at the audience.

****************************************************************************************************

"Only an idiot would enjoy a Monday." Megan said.

Hana walks by with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for the visual aid, Hana-Chan!"

****************************************************************************************************

"Okay, Majorin, I'm all set!" Majo Rika said. "Prepare to—"

A ton of snow is thrown at her.

"No fair using a snowblower!" Majo Rika yelled.

"I prefer to call it 'superior firepower'." Majorin said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Where is it written I have to act like a lady?!" Jou-Sama said.

Then she holds a spoon and fork to the sides of her head.

"Why can't I act like a moose instead?"

"Stop being silly, Jou-Sama." Majorin said.

"Careful, Majorin. I've gored people for less than that."

****************************************************************************************************

"I think I'll do some singing tonight." Megan said.

A flowerpot is thrown at her head.

"Hold it! Wait till I'm on the stage, you twit!"

****************************************************************************************************

"While I'm gone, take good care of Megan-Chan." Aiko said to Hazuki.

"And keep a close eye on her. She gets into a lot of mischief." As Aiko keeps talking, Megan slips into her suitcase.

"Have fun, Megan-Chan!" Aiko took her suitcase and left.

"Megan-Chan?" Hazuki said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Stowing away in Ai-Chan's suitcase is thirsty work." Megan said.

(Gluck, gluck, gluck)

"Even shampoo tastes good if you're dry enough."

****************************************************************************************************

"Look out, sunny beaches." Aiko said, plopping her suitcase onto a bed.

"Here comes Aiko Senoo!"

"And her sidekick, Laura of boxer shorts!" Megan popped out of said suitcase.

****************************************************************************************************

Megan and Aiko are sitting at a table in a restaurant.

"I can't believe you stowed away in my suitcase, Megan-Chan." Aiko said. "I'll bet you don't even know where we are."

A waiter drops off a tropical drink at their table.

"A tourist trap would be a safe assumption." Megan said.

****************************************************************************************************

"Stop me if you've heard this one." Megan said on her stage.

People start throwing junk at her.

"Let me rephrase that."

****************************************************************************************************

"I wonder what those Ojamajos do when they don't know I'm watching." Majo Rika said.

"Let's find out." She sneaks a peek over the couch.

"I don't believe it." Majo Rika gets all wide-eyed.

"Neither do I." Megan said. "Onpu-Chan just drew to an inside straight."

****************************************************************************************************

"I wonder how fast I can run." Megan said. She's running down the hallway as fast as she can.

"I wonder what would happen if I hit this door at mach 2." She runs into the door.

"I wonder if killing the mailman is a federal offense." Megan has stopped running and said mailman is sprawled out on the door.

****************************************************************************************************

"I have my conscience trapped inside this bottle." Megan said. "I'll just set it by Doremi-Chan."

Doremi sees the bottle and opens it.

"Get a haircut." Said the conscience.

****************************************************************************************************

"Oh, Hana-Chan." Jou-Sama walks up to Hana. "What happened to my candy caramels?"

"Mon't mook at meef." Hana mumbles out.

****************************************************************************************************

Megan walks up to her cereal bowl when... ... ...

**BOOM! **

"You know it's Monday when you discover a land mine in your breakfast." Megan states to the readers.

****************************************************************************************************

**And there you have it!**

**Sorry part four took so long, but oh, well... ...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Stay sharp for part five!**


	5. Part 5

Maho Dou Comedy Time!

Part 5

_(Okay, Minna-San! Part 5 is gonna be very special! There are some birthday episodes in here, because September 3 is officially my birthday. I'm not bragging, I'm just letting you guys know! And at some point in this part, Kotake will make a special guest appearance as per the request of one of the reviewers. Anyway... Enjoy, people!)_

Megan yawns as she turns off the light and goes to sleep.

A few seconds later, a shuffling sound is heard.

"I was afraid of this." Megan said.

She turned the light back on to reveal a calender has moved closer to her.

"My birthday is creeping up on me."

****************************************************************************************************

"What's the matter, Megan-San? Feeling your years now that you're turning seventeen?" Majo Heart asked. Megan is sitting in a rocking chair and wearing a shawl.

"Come closer, my friend. I'm having trouble hearing you." Megan said. Majo Heart leaned in closer with a smirk.

Then Megan started slapping the living daylights out of the witch doctor.

****************************************************************************************************

"Megan-Chan, have you thought about what you want for your birthday?" Majorin asked.

"A gazillion slave wizards!" Megan said.

"Since you're turning seventeen, it should be something special." Majorin said.

"World domination!" Megan exclaimed.

"How about a large pizza with everything?"

"Even better!"

****************************************************************************************************

"If you tell me how old you're going to be next week, I promise not to laugh." Majo Rika said.

"Seventeen." Megan said.

Instead of laughing, Majo Rika fainted.

"I would have preferred the laugh." Megan said to the audience.

****************************************************************************************************

"Why am I afraid of turning seventeen?" Megan said to herself. She's lying in her bed. "Why am I afraid to admit that I'm aging?" She's making it sound like this is a bad thing!

"And why are turkey buzzards circling my bed?"

****************************************************************************************************

"I can hear them sneaking up behind me now." Megan said. "They are crouching, getting ready to leap."

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Megan-Chan!" The entire Maho Dou gang said. Majorin held a cake with seventeen candles.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Megan smiled at her friends.

(09/03/09, I am seventeen!)

****************************************************************************************************

"Megan-Chan! There's a big hairy spider in the bathroom!" Majorin yelled. Megan wasn't paying attention as she was reading a magazine.

"A really hairy spider!" Majorin said. Megan still wasn't paying attention.

"It's using your comb!"

****************************************************************************************************

Majorin was about to smack a spider with a newspaper.

"You can't do this to me!" The spider said. "I demand the right to call my attorney!" Majorin has a surprised look.

"Now get me a telephone book, bozo!"

'_This is too easy.' _Majorin smirked.

****************************************************************************************************

"Know what? Life's just too short." A spider said.

SMACK! Majorin whacked it with a newspaper.

"Boy, the irony is so thick, you could cut it with a knife." Majorin said with a smile.

****************************************************************************************************

"Megan, go out and get the paper!" Majo Rika said.

Megan has a pick-ax in her hands and a knife in her mouth. Hana is carrying a lawnmower on her back. The two girls head to the door.

"All right, all right! I'll mow the lawn!" Majo Rika yelled.

****************************************************************************************************

"Ah, Monday... Where is thy sting?" Momoko said.

Suddenly, Brittany walked in, slamming the door on Momoko as she carried groceries to the kitchen.

The door closed to reveal poor Momoko smashed on the wall. "Ah... There it is!" She said.

****************************************************************************************************

We find Jou-Sama sleeping peacefully until she heard Aiko say, "Oi Jou-Sama! Let's go jogging!"

Jou-Sama quickly slips under a chair. Aiko walks up to the chair and looks around.

"AHA!" Aiko picked up the chair to reveal the Queen in her hiding place.

Then Jou-Sama scratched at Aiko's leg, causing the blue witch apprentice to scream like this: "EEEYOUCH!" Which in turn, caused Aiko to drop the chair on the Queen.

"This is one of those times when I should have considered the consequences of my actions." Jou-Sama said.

****************************************************************************************************

A jail door slams on Megan.

"How did I get into this fix? One minute, I'm free as a bird, then I'm in the city jail. Where did I go wrong?" Megan said. "I'm just a number here. I've almost forgotten what it's like on the outside."

Then she yells, **"It's not right to cage a wild animal! These four walls are closing in on me! I can't take it anymore!!!!"**

"You've only been here two minutes." A boy with blue hair said.

"I know, but this is my first shot at a prison scene." Megan said, calmly.

****************************************************************************************************

"My name's Kotake, and this here is my associate, Kimura." Kotake said.

"Kotake and Kimura?" Megan smirked.

"I've killed for less than that."

"One of your sensitive-tough types."

****************************************************************************************************

"How long will I have to stay here in the jail?" Megan asked.

"Till your family comes to pick you up." Kotake said.

"What if they don't come?"

"Then it's curtains for you."

"Great! I love to sharpen my claws on curtains!" Megan said cheerfully.

'_How do I break this to her?' _Kotake thought.

****************************************************************************************************

"We gotta bust out of this jail. Got any ideas?" Kotake said.

"Why don't we use Kimura-San as a battering ram?" Megan suggested.

"Kimura! Be a battering ram!"

"Yah!" Kimura said. Then, he used Megan to crash through the wall of the jail cell.

****************************************************************************************************

"Thanks for helping me escape the jail, Kotake-Kun." Megan said.

"No sweat." Kotake said as he and Megan shook hands.

Megan walked off into the city. "It's nice to finally be out of trouble. What a relief it is to be returning to the safety and comfort of home."

Suddenly she stopped for a second. "Wherever that is."

****************************************************************************************************

"It should be no problem finding my way home. I have a natural homing instinct." Megan said. "My instinct tells me to go that way."

As Megan turned to go 'that way', she hit her head on a fire hydrant.

****************************************************************************************************

"Food! I gotta have food!" Megan said.

She walked into a health food store, then walked right back out.

"Food! I gotta have food!"

****************************************************************************************************

"Megan-Chan! Okaeri!" Momoko said as Megan came into Maho Dou.

"Onaka ga suita!" Megan said. (Translation: I'm hungry!)

"You must be starved. I'll get some food." Momoko said.

"Home is where they understand you." Megan smiled.

****************************************************************************************************

"My, my, a chocolate covered peanut." Jou-Sama said.

When she bent down to pick up the peanut, a rip was heard.

"I think I need a bigger gown." Jou-Sama blushed and covered her backside.

****************************************************************************************************

"O solo." Megan said upon her stage. " **LAAAA **"

She waits for applause, but nothing.

"I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing."

****************************************************************************************************

"Thank you for that standing ovation!" Megan danced out onto her stage.

Then she stopped.

"**Come back here!!" **Megan yelled, pointing at the stage floor.

****************************************************************************************************

"I'm glad you agree with my 'No snacks at night' rule, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. The screen is black. "Jou-Sama? Are you standing over me with a fork?"

"And about this far from deranged."

****************************************************************************************************

**Ta-Da! How do you like that? Read, review and keep your eyes peeled for part 6!!**


	6. Part 6

Maho Dou Comedy Time!

Part 6

Intro from MegChan

MegChan: Saa, minna-san, today, we're gonna shake things up with our special guest star! Please welcome to the stage... Captain Amelia-Sama!

(The curtain pulls back to reveal the guest star)

Amelia: (*Taking her bows*) Thank you. Thank you all.

MegChan: Who I do not know BTW. Captain Amelia is owned by Disney and the Walt Disney Animation Studios. I really wished I owned her though! Anyway... Let's get the show started!!

* * *

"Poor Majorin. She doesn't stand a chance against me." Majo Rika said. She had a snowball in her hand. "For I have the element of surprise."

Majo Rika poked her head around Maho Dou. "She'll never know what hit her."

But on Maho Dou's roof, Majorin was leaning against a giant snowball with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Captain Amelia slashes at a couch and leaves.

Megan enters the room. But when she sits on the couch, it falls apart. Megan looks quite shocked.

* * *

"Nekomimi-Sama, we're going to have you declawed." Megan said.

"**Take an arm! Take a leg! But spare my claws!!" **Amelia shouted, holding out her claws in a dramatic fashion.

"You're going to be declawed and that's that, Amelia-Sama. Now get your head out of the oven!" Jou-Sama yelled.

* * *

"I couldn't face life as a declawed person. So I'll just stick my head in this oven and end it all." Amelia said.

She stuck her head into Maho Dou's oven. Only one problem.

"Blasted electric stove!"

* * *

"We took Amelia-Sama to be declawed." Jou-Sama said to Majorin. "They're removing her stitches next Thursday."

"Amelia-Chan kawaisou." Majorin said. (Translation: I feel sorry for Amelia-Chan.)

"Who's talking about her?"

* * *

"I'm sorry we tried to have you declawed, Nekomimi-Sama." Megan said. "I love you just the way you are, claws and all." She gave Amelia a big hug.

"Someday, somehow, when you're least expecting it, my dear Megan," Amelia said, "I'm going to shred your bedroom suite."

* * *

"Oyasumi nasai, alarm clock!" Jou-Sama said, patting her clock. "I'll see you in the morning." Then she added, "Me and Mr. Mallet." She held up a hammer.

'I'll be sleeping in.' The clock thought.

* * *

"See the cow." Hazuki is reading a picture book to Doremi. "See the cow being milked."

Doremi looks really bored.

"Now what have you learned, Doremi-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Steak comes with a free beverage?" Doremi asked with a smile.

* * *

"It's a dark and scary night, Nekomimi-Sama." Hana said to Amelia. The white witch apprentice held Pao-Chan tightly.

"They say cats can sense when evil is present-Pao." Pao-Chan said.

"So, is it?" Hana asked.

"No, but my geek sensor just went wild." Amelia stated.

* * *

"This coffee is great, Brittany-Chan!" Majorin said. She and Amelia are enjoying some coffee that Brittany made.

"Arigato, Rin-Chan. I ground the beans myself." Brittany said. As she walked away, a series of clops were heard.

"Why is she wearing golf shoes?" Majorin asked.

Amelia pushed her coffee cup aside and said, "I'd rather not know."

* * *

Megan is back on her stage. She's tap dancing towards a banana peel!

At the last minute, Megan jumped over the peel.

"HA! Fooled—" Megan flew offstage and offscene.

* * *

"Majorin-San, Nekomimi-Sama, we're going to the park." Onpu said.

"Whoopee." Amelia said, very flatly. Majorin is bored out of her mind.

"You two know the rules. No flower stomping and..."

"Yeah, yeah, no swan maiming." Majorin finished for Onpu.

* * *

"Hana-Chan!!" Jou-Sama yelled. "Did you eat my licorice?"

"Who, me?" Hana said, innocently. She gave a toothy grin to reveal a checkerboard pattern on her teeth.

* * *

"Cooking pot on the head!" Megan exclaimed.

She threw a pot onto Majo Heart's head and started banging on it.

"You're not laughing." Megan said. Majo Heart is not amused.

* * *

Megan, Majorin and Amelia are playing a game of poker.

"Okay, how many cards?" Amelia asked.

"Three." Megan said.

"And the dealer takes one."

"I'll bet two." Majorin said, throwing down a few coins.

Megan got up and showed her hand to Aiko.

"Call, and raise." Aiko said. Megan went back to her game. "I'll yell at her after she stops winning."

* * *

One morning, Jou-Sama is rudely awakened by her alarm clock. She smashes it with her fist out of anger.

"I hate mornings." She said.

"I'm not too crazy about 'em either." The clock said.

* * *

Poppu walked up to Doremi with some kind of gong and a baton.

Then she strikes the gong. **BONNNNG!!**

"I suppose _**you **_can fix better pancakes!!" Doremi yelled as Poppu walked away.

* * *

Momoko and Megan are at Brittany's diner.

"Bri-Chan, what's this?" Momoko asked. "... Your 'He-Man burger'?"

"That's five pound patty of ground beef on a bun." Brittany answered.

"Five pounds?! Who could eat such a thing?"

Suddenly, Megan jumped up on the counter. She thumped on her chest and did the traditional Tarzan yell.

* * *

"Starting today, I no longer recognize Mondays!" Megan said.

She tripped on something, sending her flying into her cereal bowl. And yes, it was full of cereal.

"Unfortunately, they still recognize me..."

* * *

**Voila!! A new part! And stay sharp for part seven!**

**And an early happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**


	7. Part 7

Maho Dou Comedy Time Part 7!

Megan is sitting at the breakfast table near the toaster. "How is a Monday morning different from other mornings?"

Toast pops out of the toaster, but it's all sticky and just falls to the sides of the toaster.

"Other mornings I would have peanut buttered the bread AFTER I toasted it.

***************

"This is the last cup of coffee in the house." Majo Rika said. She held up said last cup to Amelia.

As Majo Rika started to drink the cup of coffee, Amelia held up a small writing slate and said, "Claws on a chalkboard!"

"And you may have it." Majo Rika surrendered the cup.

"Why, thank you!"

**************

Once again, Jou-Sama has been rudely awakened by her alarm clock. She looks steamed as she tries to figure out what to do with it.

Apparently, Jou-Sama decided to send her alarm clock to Tierra Del Fuego. The mailman thought the package the clock was in was a bomb and ran away screaming like this,

"YAAAHHHH!!!"

*************

Hana is sitting near the edge of a table innocently, until Amelia sneaks up behind her, with an evil look.

"All right, Miss Hana-Chan, this time you're going clear through the ceiling!" The felinid captain geared up to kick Hana.

"Clear to Montressor Spaceport!" Amelia started winding up for the kick. "... The heck with the Spaceport... Clear into the Etherium!"

Then Amelia realizes she had winded up too much and went flying! "AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!"

Megan sat at the other end of the table with an "Oooookay..." look.

*************

Majorin walks into the living room and sees Megan standing on a sidetable with a lampshade on her head. "Megan-Chan..."

"What broken lamp?"

**************

"Wow! What happened to you?!" Momoko asked.

Doremi's hair buns were black! "I found a gray hair and used hair dye, okay?"

"That looks weird." Momoko said.

"I know." Doremi said.

"You look like Mickey Mouse!"

"**I Know!!**"

**(If you remember from my 'Ojamajos in Disneyland' story, I made a joke about Doremi dying her hair black.)**

************

It's snowing at Maho Dou and Jou-Sama is enjoying a winter stroll through the yard. "Ah, winter... The snowflakes gently falling... The hills blanketed in white... My girlfriend's face frozen in the birdbath."

And Majorin was stuck in the birdbath. "Just get the ice pick!"

************

"As per your instructions, henceforth, I will no longer be scratching the furniture with my claws." Amelia said as she walked past Megan.

"**PUT DOWN THAT POWER SANDER!!!!!" **Megan exclaimed.

************

"Majo Rika should be making my breakfast." Megan said. She stood over Majo Rika, who is sleeping. "But it's hard for her to wake up."

Then Megan smirked as she said, "Which is why God made water balloons."

************

"Wow! That's some sundae, Doremi-Chan!" Aiko said.

Doremi had a fancy glass filled up with whipped cream.

"But I thought we were out of ice cream." Aiko added.

"We are. There's a steak under there." Doremi said.

***********

"Brittany-Chan, do you give free refill on coffee?" Hazuki asked.

"Interesting question." Brittany said. "No one's ever asked for a second cup."

"Antidote, please." Majorin said.

***********

**Ding Dong!**

"Time for the mail." Majo Rika said, walking to the front door.

But when she opened the door, she was greeted with a "SPLOT!!"

"**Majorin!!!" **Majo Rika shouted.

"Would you like to sign for that, ma'am?" Majorin said, offscene.

***********

"You're my kind of crowd!" Megan said upon her stage.

The audience throws junk at her, but they miss.

"One with a lousy aim!"

************

"I warned you about laziness, Captain." Onpu said. "You can't just lie around all day."

Next to her is an overstuffed vacuum cleaner.

"You gotta be alert." Onpu added.

"Just open the bloody bag, Miss Segawa." Amelia, who was inside the vacuum, growled.

***********

"We're a bit slow today, Momo-Chan." Brittany said. Momoko, Majorin and Amelia are at her diner. "Our cook went home sick."

"Flu?" Momoko asked.

"Anthrax." When Brittany said that, the three looked shocked.

"This is where we run screaming into the street." Majorin stated to the audience, while Amelia sweatdropped.

* * *

**WHOO! A new part!! Stay sharp for Part 8 readers!**


	8. Part 8

Maho Dou Comedy Time!

Part 8:

_Meg: CHIISU~! Minna! Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated this, huh? Well, everything just got in the way, and I kinda lost inspiration for this. You get it, right? So to celebrate a brand new installment, we have five- Count 'em- FIVE new guest stars! So please give a warm welcome to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy of Kingdom Hearts!_

_(* Applause sounds as the aforementioned characters step out and take their bows. *)_

_Meg: And as usual, I do not own them. Today's guest stars are owned by Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix. Well, without any further ado, let's get on with the show! Everyone places please!_

* * *

Evening time at the Maho Dou. Megan was sitting around with Goofy. A baby Hana was sleeping on Megan's lap, while Baba- in her cat form- was curled up on Goofy's lap.

"Did you ever own a cat, Goofy?" Megan asked.

"I grew up with four of 'em." Goofy said.

"What were their names?"

"Let's see...There was 'Cat', 'Cat', 'Cat' and 'Cat'."

"No names?"

"What's the use of naming a pet that won't come when you call it?" Goofy said.

"Good point." Megan said.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Megan-Chan, I fixed you eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, and hot cocoa." Jou-Sama said.

"Let me at 'em!" Megan said, climbing out of her bunk bed. But then suddenly- **"Whoa!" **She quickly went back under her covers.

"Darn it!"

"Nice try, Jou-Sama. You almost got me up on a Monday that time!"

* * *

"Watch me scare Sora-Kun with this rubber spider." Majorin said to the audience. She decided to freak out an unsuspecting Sora.

All she had to do was hang the toy spider in front of his face and-

"YAAH~! A rubber spider!" Sora ran for the hills.

"Rats. I didn't fool him." The red-violet witch said.

* * *

Once again, we find Megan tap-dancing on her stage.

While she was dancing... A watermelon was thrown at her head.

"I'll be glad when tomatoes are back in season..." Megan said, rubbing her head.

* * *

One day, Poppu was just walking along until she walked past a mirror.

What's weird is instead of seeing her own reflection, Poppu saw Pinkie Pie!

"It's going to be one of those Mondays." Poppu sweatdropped.

* * *

"Jou-Sama, is that you?" Onpu asked.

"Yes." Jou-Sama said. She was wearing a paper bag over her head.

"Doushita no?"

"_Even a Queen can have a bad hair day, okay? !"_

* * *

"Ah yes, it's good to be back at the ol' diner!" Momoko said. Megan just smiled.

"Hiya, girls!" Brittany greeted. "What can I get you?"

"For starters, a spatula. My hands are stuck to the counter."

"Some things never change." Megan grinned.

* * *

"What's the soup of the day?" Momoko asked.

"Hoboy." Brittany smirked. "Well now, what day IS today?"

"Tuesday."

"Well then, that would make it Tuesday's soup, wouldn't it now?"

"Makes sense to me." Poppu said.

* * *

"Any specials today, Brittany?" Goofy asked.

"I'll check." Brittany said. "OI Riri! Anything in the trap this morning?"

"Check please." Majorin said.

* * *

Donald was snickering to himself about something.

"What are you snickering about, Donald?" Aiko asked.

"I've solved our mouse problem." Donald said.

"How so?"

"I've set out mousetraps baited with brownies."

"Oh no!" Aiko said. **"NOT BROWNIES? !"**

A series of loud, sharp 'Snaps' was heard from another room.

Jou-Sama discovered Donald's traps and got herself tangled in them.

* * *

"AHA!" Kairi just caught Sora in the act of stealing a freshly baked blueberry pie.

"To be sure you stay away from my pie, I'm going to put this bell around your neck." Kairi said, tying a 'Ding-A-Ling'-ing bell around Sora's neck. "I should have thought of this long ago."

With that bell, Kairi could now keep track of Sora's whereabouts. "Heh heh, Sora is in the bedroom now." She said, hearing a 'Ding-A-Ling' going off. "He's going through the bathroom. Now he's coming down the hall into the living room."

But then...To Kairi's surprise, Hana was now wearing the bell!

"No Ding-A-Ling's going to keep me from my pie." Sora said, eating a big slice of pie.

* * *

"Normally, I hate alarm clocks." Jou-Sama said. "But I like this one." She placed said clock on her nightstand.

"It's broken."

* * *

Onpu was sweeping up the Maho Dou when a spider skittered by. Instead of squishing it, Onpu used her broom to gently sweep it out of the shop.

Once she got outside, Majorin stomped on the spider.

"Oh where's the compassion?" Onpu facepalmed.

"You want compassion?" Majorin said. "Rent 'Bambi'!"

* * *

"Hmmmmm...I wonder what's in this bowl?" Donald said, examining the leftovers in the fridge.

Once he opened the bowl in his hands- "BOO!"

"Waaack~!" Donald exclaimed. "The tuna surprise..."

* * *

"EEEEEEK~!" A lone scream broke the silence of a calm afternoon.

"That sounded like the mailman." Kairi said.

Megan had stolen the mailman's uniform and was wearing it.

"You're weird."

"That's no way to talk to a person in uniform." Megan grinned.

* * *

Hazuki was walking by when she heard a tune on the piano.

Oddly enough, the piano was playing... by itself.

"**KYAH! My piano's possessed! There's an evil spirit in my piano!"** Hazuki screamed and ran off.

A few seconds after she ran away, Riku popped out of the piano. "You take that back!"

* * *

" * Laa laa laa laaa~! * " Megan was singing for everyone on her stage.

Suddenly, the audience threw pies, tomatoes and junk at her.

"Is it my fault this stage has lousy acoustics? !" Megan shouted.

* * *

One fine afternoon at the shop...

"Sora-Kun! What have you been up to? !" Jou-Sama yelled.

"What makes you think I've been up to something?" Sora said. He had the mailman's hat on his head, a 'Beware of Dog' sign in his hand, and lots of other junk.

* * *

"Our toaster is possessed by an evil spirit." Majorin said. "You think I'm nuts, don't you?"

"Not at all." Riku said. "You'll have to pardon me, though, while I slowly back away to what I deem to be a safe distance."

Majorin sweatdropped.

* * *

"Riku-Kun, our toaster is possessed by an evil spirit." Majorin said.

"Oh?" Riku said.

"I wasn't sure of it before, but I am now."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"It spit poppy seeds all over me." Just as she said, Majorin was covered top to bottom in seeds.

"You look like a giant dummy roll." Riku smirked.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Misora Appliance Repair?" Majorin said to someone over the phone. "I have a toaster possessed by an evil spirit. Can you come and take a look at-"

(* Click! *)

"They hung up on me!"

"No I think the toaster cut the phone line." Riku said.

* * *

"What does one do with a toaster that's possessed?" Majorin said, trying to contemplate a solution for the bothersome toaster.

For a moment, Riku looked at the audience. Then he smacked Majorin in the back of the head yelling, "Unplug it stupid!"

* * *

"I've stockpiled a gazillion snowballs to do battle with Majorin." Majo Rika said. But then she looked up.

A huge snowball fell on her.

"I went with quality, not quantity." Majorin said.

* * *

"Rats! This is taking too long!" Majorin said.

"And my hands are freezing!" Baba said.

They were both stocking up for a snowball fight.

"I know! I'll go in and get the ice cream scoop!" Majorin said.

"Good thinking!" Baba said. "And while you're at it, bring me the melon baller!"

* * *

Majo Rika whistled a tune as she was constructing a snow fort. "Building a solid snow fort is important in winning a snowball fight." She said to the audience. "Okay, Majorin, I'm ready!"

A snowball was thrown at the back of her head.

* * *

Megan was back on her stage, singing for her audience. " * Laaa~! *"

She then got hit in the head with a clock.

" * Laaaaa~ahh! *"

Next, Megan got a tomato smack in the face.

" * La la la la la laaaaaa~! *"

Finally, Megan was knocked offstage by a stray boot. She headed back to the Maho Dou, a little beaten up.

"Have you ever considered putting an end to your late night caterwauling, Megan?" Baba asked.

"What? And give up show business?" Megan said.

* * *

**Oh wow, it has been a while since I updated this little thing, huh? Well, let's say recently, I got inspired.**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys: In later parts do you think I should do parodies of the old 'Garfield' TV specials? If you think I should, then tell me which special I should do.**

**Well then, here's to-hopefully- more parts! Stay sharp!**


End file.
